The Shepherds and the School Wars
by Veos G17
Summary: In a high school filled with bullies and gangs alike, Chrom and his friends decide to form a group called 'The Shepherds' and take down those who harm the weak. Some elements of the game are included, however as it is the modern day, some things have been altered. Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Veos here. I decided to write a fanfic about Fire Emblem Awakening, only there's a twist: it's set in the modern day. I've tried to make some similarities in the story, and I plan to introduce new characters depending on what chapter it is, such as the character Gaius who is available to recruit in chapter 6 of the game, will be introduced in chapter 6 of the story. Anyway, I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Shepherds and the School Wars

It was summer. The sun shone brightly in the sky, with no clouds in sight to get in its way. It was a few days until summer break ended, and school began. Chrom Lord looked up. He was in a grassy field accompanied by his sister Lissa Clerrice and Frederick Knight. The three were on their way to back to Chrom's house after a day were busy talking until Lissa tripped and fell.

"Oww...What did I trip over?" Lissa moaned as she rubbed her forehead which had just hit the ground. The eight year-old had tears in her eyes.

"I believe you mean 'who', milday." Frederick replied. Despite being only a few months older than Chrom, Frederick was very mature for a ten year-old.

Chrom sighed. "Frederick, we're not playing Shepherds right now, so you don't have to call Lissa 'milady'."

"Of course, my apologies, milord." He replied. Chrom sighed again. He bent down and helped his sister up off of the ground.

It had turned out, that Lissa had tripped over a sleeping boy, who had silver hair, and looked the same age, if not a little younger than Chrom did. Despite having someone fall over him, he was still soundly asleep.

Chrom, deciding to not bother the boy, began to walk off. Frederick followed. Lissa poked the boy with a stick.

"Lissa!" Chrom shouted, taking the stick away from his sister, giving her a disproving look. The boy stirred, and began to groan from being so rudely awakened so suddenly. He opened his eyes and looked up.

Lissa stared down at the boy, intrigued, while Chrom offered his hand to the boy, helping him up. "Hello, my name is Chrom. This is Lissa, my sister, and my friend Frederick."Chrom explained, gesturing to the two. "I'm sorry about my sister poking you with a sick, she didn't mean anything by it. So, what's your name?" He asked, smiling.

The boy, still half asleep took a moment to process what he was told, but then replied. "My name is Robin. It's nice to meet you." Chrom put his hand out, and shook Robin's hand.

"Likewise."

And so, it began.

Chrom rushed down the stairs, hair messy, shirt unbuttoned and tie loosely around his neck. He was late for school, and Lissa, for a joke, didn't wake him up.

"Oh gods, I'm going to be late!And on the first day of a new term too!" The seventeen year-old ran into the kitchen to grab something to eat before leaving. He noticed a note on the counter and quickly read it while trying to pour cereal.

'Dear Chrom,I've left early for university today, so I asked Lissa to wake you up for me. I hope you have a good day and eat a healthy breakfast. Love, Emmeryn.' Chrom made a mental note to have a little chat with Lissa later and looked over at the clock on the wall. He had five minutes until school started. Shouting screw it, Chrom grabbed the bowl of cereal, and ran out of the door, trying to eat it on the go.

He made it to school just in time for the bell to ring, and stopped running, out of breath. Most of his cereal ended up on his shirt, but he was just glad he made it in time. When Chrom walked into class 2-C he spotted Frederick and sat down next to him.

"I'm glad we're in the same class again Frederick." Chrom smiled as he let out a sigh of relief.

Frederick smiled back. "As am I, milord." Chrom laughed.

"It's been a while since we played 'Shepherds' huh? Those were some good times." It had been seven years, to be precise. Class started as the teacher, Mr Basillio walked in.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'll be your teacher for the year, and you can bet my sweet brown arse that it's going to be a good one." A few students laughed at the greeting, while others were deeply disturbed.

"Alright, first thing's first. We have a transfer student joining us starting today. Come on in and introduce yourself." Everyone in the classroom turned to look at the door, and saw a boy with silver hair enter.

He looked confident, as if he had already planned out how the introduction would go. "Hello, my name is Robin Tactic. I'll be your classmate from now on. It's nice to meet you all." He smiled, and was allocated a seat next to Chrom.

"Hey, Frederick, does he seem-" Chrom began, as Robin walked up to his desk and sat down. "It's nice to meet you." Chrom said, turning to Robin. "My name is-"

"Chrom." Robin said.

Chrom was surprised. "So you remember me then?" He asked. Robin looked puzzled.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. This is the first time we met." Chrom was also confused.

Frederick leaned over. "If that is so, then how do you know milord's name?" Robin looked down, thinking.

"I'm...I'm not so sure myself..." He replied. Both Chrom and Frederick had recognized Robin from when they had met seven years ago, but oddly Robin could not recall meeting either of the two.

Classes passed by slowly, and Chrom and Robin talked to each other as if they had been friends for years. When lunch came Robin, Chrom and Frederick went to the canteen to eat, and Chrom spotted Lissa.

"I'll be right back." Chrom said with an evil look on his face. Lissa never saw it coming. In a moment, Chrom snuck up behind where Lissa was eating with her friends, and tickled her sides.

"Ahahahahaha, no, stop, hahahaha *snort*" Lissa gasped. Chrom, satisfied, simply got up, and walked off. Robin and Frederick watched with wide eyes, unsure if such a sound could even be made by a human.

The rest of the day passed, and Chrom invited Robin to walk home with him. Frederick and an angry Lissa joined them. Lissa whispered into Frederick's ear.

"Hey, isn't that Robin?" She asked quietly. Frederick nodded.

"It appears so, but he does not remember milord or either of us." He replied. Lissa looked down sadly. She was about to say something to Robin when a shout interrupted her. It sounded like a fight was starting.

"Help!" The shout got Chrom's attention. It came from behind the gym.

"Someone needs help," Chrom turned to Robin and Frederick. "Shepards, let's go!" Chrom then darted off towards the shout, with Robin and Frederick in tow.

Lissa ran after them yelling at them for leaving her behind. While he was running alongside Chrom and Frederick, Robin felt a feeling of nostalgia, but it was only a feeling. While running, Chrom turned to Robin. "Robin, can you fight?" He asked.

"I-I think so." He replied. Robin had never been in a fight before, but he felt confident that he could handle himself. When the four arrived at the fight they saw eight tough-looking guys surrounding three people, who they had beaten up.

Chrom grit his teeth. "It's the Plegians." Robin looked over at Chrom, not understanding.

"The Plegians are a gang lead lead by a ruthless 3rd year. They're well known throughout the school." Frederick explained. Chrom was about to make a dash for the Plegians, but Robin grabbed his arm.

"Chrom, we can't just rush into this, we need a plan of attack." Robin explained.

Chrom stopped. "So, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

Frederick shouted over at the eight people, gaining their attention.

"Here to intervene Frederick? You and Chrom always did like to get in our way." The leader of the small group said mockingly. Chrom and Frederick had stopped him from beating up a first year once, and since then they had been at each other's throats. Him and five others walked up to him, while two stayed to guard the three students they were shaking down.

As soon as their forces split, Chrom and Robin took the two down from behind, and in the confusion, Frederick rushed the leader, knocking him to the ground. The remaining five Plegians, now without a leader, ran, leaving their so-called 'comrades' behind.

"Cowards." Chrom spat, narrowing his eyes at those who retreated. Chrom walked over to the three students. Thankfully they only had minor injuries, and Chrom, Robin and Frederick helped them over to the nurse's office. Before they left Lissa the unconscious leader in the head, and then acted proud as if she was the one who had defeated him.

On their way home, the four laughed triumphantly over their victory of the Plegians, however Frederick soon stopped and his face turned stoic.

"What's wrong Frederick?" Chrom asked, not understanding what could ruin his mood so suddenly.

Frederick gulped, and slowly opened his mouth. His words sounded very serious. "Milord, if word gets out about this to the other Plegians - namely the 'Mad King', a gang war could break out." Chrom pondered Frederick's words for a moment, and then walked in front of the three, looking pleased with what he had thought up.

"Well," Chrom started, grinning. "Gangrel's gang is very large, and easily out numbers the three of us-"

"Four of us!" Lissa yelled, pouting.

"Ahem. Yes, four of us. So, why don't we start our own gang - or rather a group of warriors who will rise up against Gangrel's forces." Chrom laughed, enjoying playing the part of a leader. He too, felt a sense of nostalgia doing so.

"We can call ourselves 'The Shepherds'. What do you think?" Chrom asked, sounding eager.

Robin tilted his head. "Shepherds? So we...tend sheep?" Chrom laughed as if Robin was naive, and put his arm around his shoulder.

"No, we fight evil, while defending those who can't protect themselves!" Chrom was clearly having fun acting as if he were a child playing a harmless game with some friends.

Little did he know the serious repercussions this would cause.

"So, are you in?" Chrom gestured to the three friends in front of him.

Frederick stepped forward. "Of course I'll follow you, milord."

Robin followed suit. "Despite that I've just met you today, I feel like I've known you for a long time. I'd be happy to follow you, though I'm more of a tactician than a fighter.

Chrom smiled. "Your help is much appreciated. Every army needs a good tactician. Lissa jumped up and down, flailing her arms around, trying to get the three's attention.

"Hey, me too! I wanna join too!" Chrom, Robin and Frederick laughed, as the four continued to walk home. Chrom looked up to the sky.

He knew that the legend of the Shepherds was just beginning.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Liked it? Have a suggestion? I love to hear your reviews as they help me to improve my own writing and the story. If anyone wants to suggest an idea for the story, then go ahead, if I use the idea I'll make sure to give credit where it's due. I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeey! It's been a while, huh? I've been really busy with my GCSEs lately that I couldn't update, but now I'm DONE! So here's the second chapter for the story. Enjoy! **

* * *

**The Shepherds and the School Wars - Chapter 2 **

The cold winter's night was upon them before they even realized it. Chrom shivered. "I guess helping out those guys took longer than expected. We're not too far from home though." He turned to Robin and Frederick.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Lissa and I go left here." He smiled at his friends, and walked off dragging a hungry Lissa behind him. After waving, Robin and Frederick continued walking home, making small talk between themselves.

Lissa sighed. "Chrooooooom. I'm hungry." She moaned, tugging on her brother's sleeve. Chrom was about to suggest that they go to grab a bite at 'Anna's', a popular (yet overpriced) restaurant chain they frequented, when a group of boys blocked their path.

Chrom turned to Lissa with a serious look on his face. "Lissa, run." Chrom turned to the group that stood infront of them. Rumors were going around that a new gang that called themselves 'Risen' were quickly growing in number, targeting rival gangs mindlessly. The gang had no leader, so the group were very unpredictable, only united in their shared joy of fighting.

Before the members of 'Risen' could react, Chrom and Lissa broke off into a sprint, with Chrom pulling Lissa down a nearby back alley in hopes of losing them. As they neared the end of the alley, two Risen occupied the entrance, making Chrom get into a fighting stance.

"Lissa, stand back." He ordered, as one of the gang members ran at Chrom. Clearly he hadn't been in many fights, as Chrom easily knocked him down with a punch to the stomach.

Or so he thought.

Chrom barely managed to block the attack aimed for his ribs, and countered by using his foot to sweep the Risen's leg, with the confusion and off-balance caused allowing Chrom to upper-cut the Risen member, knocking him out cold.

"Ahhhh!" Lissa's scream echoed in the alleyway as Chrom quickly turned to see the other member advancing upon a terrified Lissa. The risen raised his fist, Lissa flinching, back hitting the wall as the Risen brought it down. Lissa closed her eyes but felt no pain.

"Ghhhhh!" The boy who had intercepted the attack by placing himself in-between Lissa and the Risen was visibly strained, as they caught the Risen's fist and were trying to hold him back.

The boy turned to a dumbfounded Chrom and glared at him. "I could use some help over here!" He shouted, jarring Chrom from his daze. He nodded in affirmation, before charging at the Risen, his shout drawing his attention. As the Risen's eyes shifted, the boy took advantage of his confusion by letting go of his fist, and aiming a punch at his face.

Chrom and the boy's punch connected at the same time, the Risen having his face attacked at both sides. He fell and slumped against the wall, seemingly knocked out as well.

Still on guard, Chrom turned to the boy, his gaze suspicious.

"Quite an entrance you made back there. What's your name?" He asked, his words holding a sense of authority.

"Chrom!"

"Milord!"

Chrom turned to see Robin and Fredrick sprinting over to him, worry visible on their faces.

"Milord! Milady! Are you unharmed?" Frederick questioned with great seriousness, clearly concerned for their welfare.

"We heard Lissa scream and came as soon as we could." Robin looked at the Risen and turned to Chrom. "Are such rouges commonplace here?"

Chrom grew serious. "They're not one of ours, I can assure you of that." Frederick interjected, his question having been unanswered which only caused his worry to grow.

"So no one is hurt? Thank the gods..." He sighed in relief as Lissa jumped up and down, suddenly excited.

She grinned. "That masked boy saved me! Ah, that's right, I've got to thank - hey! He's gone!" Lissa looked around, but all traces of the boy had vanished.

"We can discuss this later, for now -" Frederick pointed towards the group of Risen approaching them from the other side of the alley. There were around seven of them, and the Shepherds were clearly outnumbered. "- we have to deal with them first."

Robin scanned his surroundings. In seconds his mind formulated a plan that would optimize damage output and minimize injury. His eyes shifted from member to member of the gang, taking mental notes of their physical statures, as well as their positions in order to create a strategy.

However, Robin had to concede, the chances of his plan succeeding with things as they were was low. Not only were they out-manned, but Lissa's presence was currently a liability, with the three not being able to concentrate on the fight while having to protect her at the same time.

"Chrom, I think it's best for us to -" Robin was cut off by a loud "Oi!". Everyone's attention was focused on a girl with short red hair and a frightened looking man trailing behind her. The girl had an aura of strength about her, and her muscles were even more of an indication of this.

She continued speaking loudly, unfazed by the members of Risen. "You need any help? Can't say this guy will do anything worthwhile, I can certainly pack a punch." The man closed his eyes.

"Your words wound me miss, yet you are so beautiful I do not mind. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, my name is Virion, and -" Again, she cut him off.

"He's just some rich kid who's stalking me. Ignore him." She strode up to Chrom. Chrom and the others recognized her from the class next to theirs, yet they had never conversed before. Chrom assumed the concept of a fight is what drew her to them, that being the only logical conclusion as she cracked her knuckles while narrowing her eyes at the Risen members as if to say 'who's first?'.

It only took seconds for Sully to rush one of the Risen with astounding speed. She threw her fist into the Risen's face, following up with a kick to the stomach to knock him over. Fredrick and Chrom joined the fray, tactically dodging and retaliating expertly. One rather bulky member of Risen managed to sock Chrom in the face, but he stood tall, and countered. Robin shook his head to focus on the battle, and charged in.

Virion and Lissa watched from the sidelines, with Lissa being excited and Virion clucking his tongue, clearly displeased with the current display of violence. It wasn't long until the enemies were dispatched of, with Robin shouting guidance and placements to the others giving them a great advantage over the Risen.

Sully stretched while standing on the knocked out body of the largest member they took out.

"Well, that was fun. Call me up anytime you want to do that again!" She laughed, Chrom smiling in response to having a new ally. Of course, Virion would probably tag along again and be useless, but Chrom didn't let that bother him.

After they both left, Virion trying to hold onto Sully's arm, resulting in him getting a large punch to the cheek, Chrom turned to his friends, a serious look on his face.

"It's getting late, and you could be ambushed by members of Risen or even Plegia on your way home with it being this dark. You and Fredrick should come and stay at my house for the night, and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

He'd clearly made up his mind, so Robin didn't argue. The reality of what he was getting himself into began to dawn on him, but his resolve remained firm. He was sure that this was what he wanted.

At least it was, for now.

* * *

**So that was chapter 2! I hope you liked it, and I appologise for the delay in chapters. I have a lot more time to update, so don't fear! Peace out!**


End file.
